Unknown Angel
by wolfsrainrules
Summary: Soubi has a twin? Who’s his sacrifice and why does Ritsuka recognize her? Their true name is Lightless. Once you face them…there is no light for you. And they just might be the keys to connecting Ritsuka and Soubi. RXS & OCXOC OOC-ness!
1. Prolouge

**I know, I know, "Why are you starting something else?!" I'm sorry to say the dreaded writers block has sunk its claws into my other stories, so please help out and send any ideas you may have in a PM. Thank you.**

**I, unfortunately, do not own Loveless Ritsuka or Soubi no matter how much I wish I could. **

**(A/N)**

"Normal Speech"

"_Normal Thoughts"_

"**Emphasized or a Spell"**

Prologue:

There are some things you need to know before I tell you my story.

First: I'm a sacrifice. A sacrifice takes damage in spell battles and controls the fighter unit. Fighter units _**must**_ follow our orders, no questions asked.

Second: Suko Agatsuma is my fighter unit. A fighter unit is exactly what it sounds like. It fights in spell battles. The fighter unit's job is to fight for the sacrifice and try to keep the sacrifice from taking to much damage.

Third: A spell battle is also what it sounds like, a battle of words. Words have power if you put them in the right order. If attacked the sacrifice of the attacked pair will be "restrained" in some way.

Forth: True Names are what they say they are. They are the true name of the person. 99.9% of the time the fighter-sacrifice pair will have the same name. Only known exception? Soubi Agatsuma and Ritsuka Aoyagi.

Got it? Good, now we can begin with my story.


	2. Accidental Meeting

**I know, I know, "Why are you starting something else?!" I'm sorry to say the dreaded writers block has sunk its claws into my other stories, so please help out and send any ideas you may have in a PM. Thank you.**

**I, unfortunately, do not own Loveless Ritsuka or Soubi no matter how much I wish I could. **

**(A/N)**

"Normal Speech"

"_Normal Thoughts"_

"**Emphasized or a Spell"**

"_**True Name or introduction"**_

I sighed for what must have been the fiftieth time that day. _"Stupid Seven Voices Academy, sending me after Loveless. It's obvious someone doesn't want him there or the last twenty teams would have brought him in. I don't even like the stupid Academy. Why did I stay there again?"_

The voice of my fighter unit broke into my thoughts. "Suzuki…Are you alright? You've got that I'm-going-to-kill-the-next-thing-that-breathes-wrong look on your face again."

I blinked before answering. "Do I really? Huh…Yeah, I'm okay…I was just wondering why we stay with the Academy when we both hate it."

He answered "Because we have no where else to go and we're looking for our family members."

"……Shut up Suko."

"Well you're the one that asked."

"It was a rhetorical question! Rhetorical! And besides-" I froze and my eyes widened. "Feel that?" I whispered.

Suko had stopped when I did and moved closer to me. "Yeah. I feel them."

We began moving towards the source of power. After all, we were looking for Loveless and needed to see if this power source was his. They weren't as powerful as us, but they were noteworthy.

What we saw made us both freeze and wish we could disobey our orders, but thanks to a tracker device/ shock collar we were forced to wear because the higher-ups knew we hated the Academy, we had to at least loose without quitting the match outright. Two words escaped our lips.

"Ritsuka"

"Soubi…"

Two people turned and their faces quickly morphed to match our surprise, as they both gasped our names in shock.

"Suzuki?"

"Suko?"

**********************

"**With this spell, I declare a battle."** Suko seemed to choke on the words.

"**We accept." **Soubi, Suko's twin, seemed to choke on his words as well.

"_It appears we are not the only reluctant ones…"_ I thought before Suko and I began the introduction to initiate our battle systems. _**"Our name is Lightless. There shall be no light for you."**_

After introductions were done, the battle of spells commenced. We took the initiative, and Suko attacked. **"Darkness awaken, attack unseen and slice the enemy."**

Soubi reacted quickly, blocking then attacking. **"Rejected…your power will not reach us." **Then came the attack. **"Twilight will penetrate the darkness; counter the unseen attackers."**

I cried out as his attack actually hit me and a chain appeared on the floor, leading up to my wrists where leather belts were wrapped. Suko turned to face me calling out "Are you alright Suzuki?"

I nodded slowly before saying "Focus Suko. Make this quick."

He answered "As you wish my lady." He turned to his twin, pain and anger mixed on his face. **"I call on you, wind, silent and sharp to awaken and cut like blades."** Our situation was reversed as Ritsuka and Soubi both cried out and were restrained.

"_Hmm. That's not normal. The fighter shouldn't be restrained or feel the pain from the attack unless…" _my eyes widened as I let that thought continue _"unless they don't share the same true name. They're not truly bonded. The fact that Soubi can even fight for Ritsuka means he's a blank fighter that didn't really bond with his old sacrifice! Not even a direct order from the Sacrifice will let the Fighter fight with another Sacrifice if the fighter has already bonded. It's literally impossible because the Fighter's ability to fight comes from its bond with its sacrifice…Unless it's a blank fighter…they can fight by themselves…until they choose a sacrifice. Once they establish a bond with the chosen sacrifice they can't fight for another sacrifice."_ My thoughts were cut off as I was restrained a second chain and belt which led to my neck. I cried out, my hands instinctively trying to pull the belt off my neck.

I saw Suko's eyes narrow angrily as he intoned **"Water, I call on you to awaken from your slumber and drown my attackers…Full power."** I watched as both Soubi and Ritsuka were restrained at the neck, further proving my earlier thoughts. The battle became a race to see which fighter could restrain the other's sacrifice first. The looser would be the first to make a mistake.

Ten minutes…that was all it took. _"Well…looks like…we loose." _I thought, and strangely enough…this made me…happy. It took me a moment to realize I was happy because I wouldn't have to bring my twin into headquarters. Suko moved backwards and pulled me close as he realized we lost. Right before the attack hit I looked at my twin and Soubi and smiled, mouthing "Thank you…" I saw their eyes widen before I closed my eyes and braced myself for the pain.

It came and was over quickly. As soon as the last restraint closed around my arms, it disappeared…along with our battlefield. I would have collapsed if Suko hadn't had me in his arms already. I felt the device the higher ups made us wear to ensure we fought like we were told snap off and hit the ground. I smiled up at Ritsuka and Soubi as they came closer, saying "Thank you…you've freed us."

They looked confused, but once Soubi saw the broken devices on the ground, he growled lowly and the look of confusion was replaced with fury. "They were using _**those**_?" He snarled. Ritsuka's eyes were wide with shock. Soubi saw this and explained. "The broken devices on the ground function as tracking devices and shock collars. They are given to people who don't want to work with the academy or aren't trusted. They pretty much make the people wearing the devices slaves for the higher ups in the Academy."

Ritsuka's eyes widened and then narrowed in fury. I smiled at him. "Ritsuka…can I have a hug?" His eyes snapped to my face, wide with shock; then he rushed forward and wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back whispering "I'm so sorry I left you with Mom. I'll never do it again. You won't have to be alone anymore. I won't let her hurt you." He nuzzled into me, his black cat ears pinned back and his matching tail swinging.

"Promise?" He asked.

"I promise." I answered, wanting to cry. My black wolf ears were lying flat against my head and my matching tail hung there, not moving. "I promise." I repeated; then shuddered, my weariness catching up to me. "Ritsuka…" I warned before collapsing


	3. Timeless

**I know, I know, "Why are you starting something else?!" I'm sorry to say the dreaded writers block has sunk its claws into my other stories, so please help out and send any ideas you may have in a PM. Thank you.**

**I, unfortunately, do not own Loveless Ritsuka or Soubi no matter how much I wish I could. **

**(A/N)**

"Normal Speech"

"_Normal Thoughts"_

"**Emphasized or a Spell"**

"_**True Name or introduction"**_

I woke slowly, and froze. _"Where the Hell am I?" _I wondered, looking around. I relaxed when I recognized my old room. "Suko…? Ritsuka…?" I asked softly.

"We're here." They answered. I sighed in relief. "Is Soubi here?" I asked.

Ritsuka answered. "No, he had to go home because he didn't want to leave Natsuo and Youji by themselves."

My eyes widened as did Suko's "They're alive!?" I asked, hopeful.

Ritsuka looked confused as he answered "Well, yeah. Do you know them?"

Suko answered "Yes, they were some of our very close friends."

Ritsuka nodded in understanding, saying "Well we can go see them later if you'd like." We both nodded happily.

**********************

We were sitting in Soubi's living room. Natsuo and Youji had attacked us with questions when we walked in and we had a question-answer session.

The front door slammed open and a male with green hair and glasses walked in. "Sou-chan! You didn't tell me you were seeing someone! I thought you were with Rit-chan!" he yelled, grabbing Suko's wrist and trying to yank him away from me.

I didn't take kindly to that and pinned him to the floor in seconds. "Who are you and what do you want?" I growled lowly, looking like a wolf about to go in for the kill.

Before he could answer Soubi came out of the kitchen asking two questions one after the other. "Does anyone want some tea? What did Kio do now?"

The newly named Kio glanced back and forth between Soubi and Suko so fast I thought he might just give himself whiplash and asked hesitantly. "Sou-chan…? Why is there a double of you?"

Soubi's confused face morphed into one of understanding "Because…that is my identical twin, Suko."

"And who is this?" Kio asked jerking his head in my direction.

"My name is Suzuki." I answered, letting him up. He nodded absently, rubbing his wrists.

Youji suddenly spoke up. "Still got it, eh Suzu-chan?"

I turned and smiled saying "Damn right I do!"

Natsuo answered laughing "You always were the best of the best."

"You got that right!" I was laughing.

The pain was sudden, unexpected and all encompassing. I dropped to my knees with a strangled cry, gripping my human ears and my wolf ones. Suko was at my side instantly, everyone else seconds behind him. He gripped my shoulders asking "Suzuki, what is it?"

I looked up at them, my violet eyes showing pain and panic. "Run." I gasped.

"No." was the collective response.

"Please! Go before they get here! I've only felt a sacrifice-fighter pair this strong once, and I pray it's not them." My eyes widened as I realized they were here for Ritsuka, who was a the convenience store getting us all sodas. I turned to Soubi warning him "Get to Ritsuka." When he didn't move, staring at me in confusion, I yelled "Now Soubi! Now! He will die if the approaching pair gets to him first!" Soubi was out the door in seconds. I shuddered, beginning to fall. Suko caught me. "Suko…Follow Soubi. _**They**_ are coming. He's going to need our help."

Suko cursed and grabbed me, running after his twin. Youji and Natsuo ran after us. "Who's coming?" Youji yelled.

I turned to them answering "Their name is _**Timeless**_. And they are more powerful then anything I've ever seen."


	4. Bonding

**I know, I know, "Why are you starting something else?!" I'm sorry to say the dreaded writers block has sunk its claws into my other stories, so please help out and send any ideas you may have in a PM. Thank you.**

**I, unfortunately, do not own Loveless Ritsuka or Soubi no matter how much I wish I could. **

**(A/N)**

"Normal Speech"

"_Normal Thoughts"_

"**Emphasized or a Spell"**

"_**True Name or introduction"**_

We caught up to Ritsuka and Soubi. "You're going to need help." I stated.

"What?" Ritsuka asked.

I glanced at him before explaining. "You are going to need some help. The Sacrifice-Fighter pair coming for you is like nothing you've ever seen. Their name is _**Timeless**_. Their power is as old as time. I'm going to help you. I can change your true names so they are the same and you will truly be Fighter and Sacrifice. I can only do this becauseSoubi is a blank fighter that didn't really bond with his old sacrifice. Not even a direct order from the Sacrifice will let the Fighter fight with another Sacrifice if the fighter has already bonded. It's literally impossible because the Fighter's ability to fight comes from its bond with its sacrifice, the fact that you can fight for Ritsuka means you never really accepted Seimei as your Sacrifice Soubi. Do you want to be bonded?"

After a moment of silence, both looked at each other and nodded. I started "Okay. I'll pass out after this…just a heads up." I reached up, laying one hand over Soubi's neck, where _**Beloved **_was carved and placed the other over Ritsuka's back where I knew _**Loveless**_ was. I began the spell that would bond Soubi and Ritsuka. **"Soubi, do you reject any and all connections you may have with Seimei Aoyagi so you may take the name of **_**Loveless**_**?"**

He answered firmly "I do." **(He-he-he! I feel like I'm about to write a wedding scene.)**

"**Ritsuka Aoyagi, do you accept Soubi Agatsuma as your fighter unit, knowing that you reject the chances of finding the other **_**Loveless**_** whom will become a blank fighter?"**

"Yes."

"**Then I release you, Soubi Agatsuma, from your previous sacrifice. The power he had over you is no more. The mark he placed on you is no more. You are free to choose a new master. Whom do you choose?"**

"Ritsuka Aoyagi."

"**Ritsuka Aoyagi, do you accept?" **

"Yes."

"**Then I cement this bond between the blank fighter unit Soubi Agatsuma and the Sacrifice Ritsuka Aoyagi with my own power. Is this bond witnessed?"**

"Witnessed." Suko, Youji and Natsuo chorused.

"**From this day forth, you will both be known as **_**Loveless**_**." **This was the end of the spell. This spell was known by, at most, three people including myself, and was very complicated. It had to be accepted willingly by both targets and was very, very draining. I could feel the mark of Beloved under my hand heat up and disappear, and I knew Loveless appeared on his back. As soon as the spell completed what it was supposed to, I collapsed, staying awake through sheer willpower. Suko caught me and I gave one last warning. "They're here. Ritsuka, Soubi…no matter what have faith in each other or they _will _break you. I wish you good luck. Suko, should they need it, help them as much as you can… I'm spent…Brace yourselves…_**Timeless'**_ power is immense.

Remember…Faith and Love are the keys…"

**Wow…just wow. It took me **forever** to figure out how to do that bonding spell. *sigh* the fight between **_**Timeless **_**and the newly bonded **_**Loveless **_**will be shown in a later flashback. R & R! It makes me happy and I feel all warm & fuzzy when I hear from you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK. I have **no** excuse for the lack of updates to this story.**

**So I will instead be honest with you:**

**I lost interest after a **_long_** writers block, and just...stopped. BUT I got a PM recently (As of 6-29-11) that made me go back and reread this.**

**My only thought?**

_Why the HELL did I stop writing this?_

**So I tell anyone who is reading this now, I am rewriting this as my writing style has undergone some serious changes and I have to fix this up so I may continue to share. **

**The fist chapter will be up by tonight. (A real chapter- not that crappy Prologue I put up- and it will be longer then the first chapter of this story) I will post it under the Story title "The Bond". Here is a link: http:/ www. fanfiction .net /s/7131642/1/**

If that Doesn't work please go to my profile and click the story itself, again it's called "The Bond"**  
**

**I'm so very, very sorry to anyone who reads this. So sorry, and I can only hope you will read the newer version of Unknown Angel.**


End file.
